


Undying

by Audric



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, ajin au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audric/pseuds/Audric
Summary: Set during the final episode of Tokyo Ghoul Root A





	Undying

**Kaneki's POV:**

 

I held Hide close to me as the fire of Anteiku raged around us, tears were coming from my eyes as I held onto Hide and as he slowly started to pass on. My best friend was in my arms, dieing and all I could do was watch… despite all my strength, I failed to do what I set out to do, and I failed in the worse possible way, I let Hide get hurt… this is all my doing. There was so much I wanted to say to you Hide, about what you truly mean to me, what I truly feel for you… but now it's all too late, this world was too cruel for you, my sunshine.

 

As I felt the last of his body's resistance disappear, I pulled Hide even closer as tears spilled from my eyes at an even more forceful pressure, and faster rate. Now I can never say… Hide I love you.

 

“Hide” I cried out. 

 

“I love you so much, you have no idea what you mean to me… I can't put it into words.”

 

Suddenly I saw something appear, and lots of it… black particles. Soon it focused on Hide, mostly the wound on his left abdomen. As the black particles circled Hide's wound he slowly started to gain some resistance again.

 

_ No way, this is impossible. He can't be one of those things… can he? _

 

_ No, it's highly unlikely… There are only fourty seven Ajins in the world… the lates one being called Kei Nagai or something like that. _

_ But at the same time? How do I explain… this! _

 

Only a few seconds later the eyes of Hide fluttered open.

 

“K-kaneki!” He shouted

 

Before anymore could be said I quickly stood up, and ran out of the burning Anteiku, Hide in arms. As we get outside I place him on the snow but to my surprise he stands right up, as if he wasn't struggling to stand up minutes previous.

 

“Hide” I said softly. “Please tell me this isn't some sort of twisted nightmare, and that when I wake up you're going to be dead.”

 

“What?” Hide scoffed, “Of course this isn't a nightmare ya dork! This is real.”

 

Using Hide's shoulder as a support I pulled myself upwards so that I was standing face to face with Hide.

 

“Then let me do something to make sure it's really you.” I whispered.

 

“Anything, Kaneki” he replied.

 

Cupping his face in my hand, I brought my own forward and placed my lips onto his, the moment my lips met his it felt as of electricity was flying through my body, I felt as if I could do anything, it felt like Hide, my Hide. To my own surprise Hide brought even more to the passionate moment by using his hands to pull me closer by the hip. 

 

The moment I sensed an opening between his lips I dried the moment and my tongue darted in, making contact with his own. Much like I had expected, Hide tasted sweet, it was even better than the time I smoked some weed because of a dare that Hide forced me into. I couldn't help but explore every part of his beautiful, warm mouth.

 

Finally requiring oxygen I pulled away. “Hide” I whispered.

 

“Kaneki” came the swift reply.

 

“I thought I had lost you” I said, “I thought, I thought…”

 

“You thought?” Hide inquired.

 

“I thought I would never get the chance to tell you, that I love you Hide. So much, I love you with every part of my being”.

 

“I love you too Kaneki, it was something I was afraid to say but… Kaneki I love you”.

 

I held him close in a tight embrace ignoring the world around us, temporarily forgetting that around the very city we shared this wonderful moment of passion in, there was a conflict ongoing.

 

Finally Hide said, “Let's go home”.

**Author's Note:**

> Well damm, I didn't expect to write this, but I did!


End file.
